


Just a Dream

by CryptidMetaphor



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie has Nightmares mmkay, Comfort, F/F, Romance, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidMetaphor/pseuds/CryptidMetaphor
Summary: A short little drabble I made because I was inspired by an artist over at https://twitter.com/Black_andGreen, who was kind enough to let me post the art that inspired this here as well!
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Just a Dream

A scream in the night woke her.

Vaggie nearly leapt out of bed, spear at the ready as she scanned the darkened room. Nothing here. Sheesh, life in Hell was really impacting her muscle memory—not that it wasn’t necessary. She was about to slip out of bed to go see if the scream had come from anywhere else, but stopped when she felt arms suddenly wrap around her waist and shoulders and squeeze her tight.

Oh. So that’s what it was. “Charlie,” she quickly dispelled the spear, looking down to see the blonde head of hair pressing itself into her neck. Shaking, trembling—whimpering. “Hon, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Slowly she slid her arms around Charlie’s back and gave her a firm squeeze. Still, she felt her girlfriend shake. Felt her crying, sniffling. Wanting to speak but not finding the proper voice for it.

Cradling Charlie in her arms, Vaggie slowly laid them back down onto the mountain of pillows. Same nightmare, different night. If they were going to talk about it, well, then she’d hear about it later. For now all that needed to happen was some warm nighttime snuggles and a good amount of smooches. Let her cry if that’s what she needed to do, as Charlie had always done for her.

And maybe some hot chocolate, if they ended up awake long enough for that. Angel had gotten that new mix that Charlie seemed to love—it came pre-packaged with those cute little demon-sheep marshmallows.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie whimpered, after a few minutes of quiet sobbing. Vaggie gently rubbed her hand in small circles over her girlfriend’s back, waiting just a second to see if she’d talk again, “I didn’t mean to wake you up like that…”

“Don’t worry about it, _mi_ _corazón._ It’s leagues better than waking up to the Executioners.” Vaggie tried to chuckle, but the way Charlie was shaking—bad joke. Very bad joke. “Hey. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, hon.” She squeezed Charlie tight, “I won’t let you go. For anything. Okay?”

“Okay.” Charlie’s full weight pressed down on top of her, and Vaggie tried not to wheeze—this demon was heavy, but just as warm. She gently combed her fingers through those soft blonde locks, humming a gentle lullaby. Vaggie was in no way as good of a singer as Charlie, but she knew the Princess really loved it when she’d sing anyway. It did well to soothe her when these nightmares happened.

So that’s exactly what Vaggie did. Charlie didn’t say much else, listening only to the gentle and wordless song. As was typical, it didn’t feel like they’d get back to sleep and that wasn’t really okay, but that was okay. As long as Vaggie could hold her girlfriend in her arms, she could keep her safe. From the demons who would use and manipulate her, and the Executioners that threatened to take everything away.

As long as she could stay here, by Charlie’s side, she could make everything okay for her. 


End file.
